Through Prim's Eyes: The Hunger Games
by DoodleGurl
Summary: This is the Hunger Games through Prim's point of view. The picture is of actress Kat Smith who I very badly wanted to play Prim but she didn't get the part. You can go check out her fanfiction account: BlondeKatniss... :) So review and updates are every other day or so, Well, whenever I feel up to it.
1. The Reaping

Hello there. This is how I would imagine Prim's side of the Hunger Games. I hope it's good. Please review, it would mean a lot to me. :)

All belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

I wake up with a start and gaze around the room frantically.

It was me. I was chosen in the Reaping. I had this nightmare before but today was the real day. It was actually happening.

I my hair out of my face and climb out of bed. It's still dark outside. I go curl up next to my mother in her bed. I hear a soft _mew_ and Buttercup, my cat, climbs up next to be and snuggles his face under my arm. How could anyone not love him? Katniss does. But Katniss is tough and doesn't like him. Ever since I was little I had always wanted to be like her.

I finally fall asleep and when I wake up Katniss is gone and my mother is still asleep. I swing my legs over the edge of my bed and try to remember what I was dreaming about. I'm glad I didn't dream of the Reaping again.

I get up and walk to the kitchen. I wipe off the counter and sweep the floors. I hear my mother stirring. "Mom?" I say and go into the bedroom.

"Prim, go take a bath, I set out the water." She stands up and stretches.

I clean up while mother gose to the kitchen and reads. I scrub the dirt from my nails, behind my ears and wask my hair. I dry off quickly. "Mom, I'm done."

Mom goes to the closet and pulls out a button up blouse and a floral blue skirt. Then she leaves and starts a bath for Katniss.

When I pull off my towel and put them on I notice that the skirt is about three sizes to big and the blouse is a little long.

"Well. That makes sense. Your such a petite little girl." Mom comes in and smiles then she takes out her box of pins. I know I'm small, I don't mind. But like Katniss, I'm fast because I don't have much to get in the way.

Mom pins the skirt around on the inside seam at the top. Then she pins the blouse in the back. You can't tell it didn't fit in the first place.

"You look lovely." Mom tells me. All I see in the cracked mirror is a skinny, blonde girl. I sigh. "Let's do your hair." she does to french braids in my blonde hair. I wish it was longer but when I was nine I cut it of in strange, uneven chunks and Mom had to cut it even again, which was to me chin. Now it's down past my shoulders. But if I could go back and not cut my hair, I totally would.

Mom dresses up herself, in a fine lilac dress from when she was younger in her days of living as a merchant. I don't know much about my Mom's life then. Katniss told me to only talk about the present around Mom.

I know that she could have married a rich boy from the Town but instead she married to a miner. She must have loved him a lot. I miss Dad sometimes but that was five-years-ago. Sometimes I dream about it but Katniss sleep talks and screams 'Dad! Run!' if she's having a nightmare about it. It used to scare me, but I've gotten over it.

Katniss comes back from hunting and goes to wash up. Mom goes to the closet and pulls out a beautiful blue dress with shoes to match.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Mom asks.

"Absolutley." I say. Although Katniss doesn't look like it, I think she likes to get dressed up sometimes.

When Katniss is washed up and changed into the dress, she turns to the mirror and looks at the dress, then at Mom. "Are you sure?" Katniss asks.

"Of course. Let's put your hair up, too," Mom does Katniss' hair into one braid then she pins them up. She looks amazing.

"You look beautiful." I say quietly because she really does.

"And nothing like my self." says Katniss and she hugs me. Katniss doesn't usually show affection but when she does I gladly take it.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck," Katniss says and she smooths the back of my blouse into place.

I giggle, "Quack."

"Quack yourself," Katniss says, she even laughs a little. "Come on, let's eat," she kisses my forehead and we go to the kitchen.

We drink milk and the dry bread from the tessera grain. I shutter at the word. I hate that word. Katniss takes the tessera each year three times so we can live but it's not fair that she has to put her name in so many times. What if Katniss got chosen? What would happen then? I don't want to think like that. Neither one of us will get chosen, I've got to think positive.

We leave to go to the square around one because we had to be there by two for the Reaping. I try to keep my eyes on the stage because I don't want to look at the other people or anything for that matter.

They guide me into a pen for the twelve-year-olds. I stay quiet and the square fills quickly and more kids my age are herded into my pen. On either side of me are two girls. One is from Town, Sarah Faulters. She stool my crayons in third grade, I have my reasons to stay away. On my other side is Dovanna Cress. I guess you could say were friends, we live two houses away back in the Seam. Her brother went in the Games a few years back, died with a spear stuck in his skull.

"This kind of sucks." Sarah elbows me. "The Reaping?"

"Yeah." I say.

"It's really not fair." Dovanna sighs and looks at the stage. It's not quite two yet.

"I think weve learned our lesson. Can't they stop it already." Sarah pulls nervously at one of her blonde curls. "It's stupid."

Dovanna and I gasp. Sarah looks at our surprised faces and shrugs. No one is aloud to talk about the Capitol like that. I make no move to silent Sarah, no one is listening. They are all lost in thought or already talking.

"I guess I see what you mean." Dovanna nodds but you can see it in her grey eyes she is still shocked.

"Me, too." I say.

Suddenly, the clock strikes two and the mayor gets up and reads aloud the history of Panem. It goes on and I'm getting hot and sweaty. I don't listen and I can tell Sarah isn't either by the way her blue eyes glaze over and she looks at some distant place in the middle of nowhere. The same look she has when were in class. What I would do to read minds. Stupid Sarah is what we called her in second grade but she beat up Daryl Meekson and that was the end of the nick-name.

I look at Dovanna, who is surprisingly shorter that me, and tell she hanging on to every wretched word. I look back at the stage and let my eyes glaze over like Sarah's do.

The mayor goes on and on and on and on! Will this ever end? I don't remember it being like this last year. But then again, I wasn't actually in the Reaping. Finally, he introduces Effie Trinket. The pink-haired capitol lady who picks who goes in the games.

Effie smiles her scary white-toothed grin and says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be_ ever _on your favor."

I groan. How can the Hunger Games be happy. Idiot.

"Ladies first." She says and lets her hand swirl around inside the ball dramatically then she takes a slip of paper and goes back to the podium. Effie opens it in such away it's stupid. It's just a piece of paper.

Effie clears her throat. "Primrose Everdeen."

Fudge. That's me.

* * *

Ok... Review please and have a great day :)


	2. Katniss

SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! MY LAPTOP WAS ACTING ALL WEIRD SO IT'S ALL GOOD NOW!

Anywho, I'll be updating more frequently.

Keep calm and review.

* * *

I try to stay calm as I begin my death walk to the stairs that lead up to the stage. I hear people mumbling unhappily. No one likes seeing a twelve-year-old chosen. I walk in stiff baby steps, taking as long as I can to get there. I try to keep my head clear and ignore the stares full of pity. I don't want their pity, I want to not go in the games. To late.

"Prim!" I freeze in my steps.

_No, Katniss. Go back in the crowd. Pretend you don't know me. _I think silently. If only I were telepathic.

"Prim!" Katniss shouts again. I turn and see her slice through the crowd. Everyone moves out of the way for her.

I walk forward, trying to get to the steps before she does what I think everyone knows she is trying to do. I'm about to climb up the steps when she grabs me from behind and pushes me behind her. "I volunteer!" Katniss says, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Silence. Then there is some problems on the stage. No one that I know of has volunteered in District 12, so we knd of don't know what to do.

"Lovely!" Effie says, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for voluteers, and if one does come forth we, um..." She trails off.

"What does it matter?" The Mayor says, he's looking at Katniss and he looks... sad. "What does it matter?" He says again. "Let her come forward."

I begin to scream as it all comes at me like a train. Katniss is leaving me and she is going into the Hunger Games. I'm going to be forced to watch her die. I grab her around the waste and try to drag her away. My tiny four-foot-six, 73 pound frame is no match against Katniss. She's strong and tries to pry me off."No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I scream at her.

"Prim, let go!" She tells me harshly. Sorry, sis, ain't gonna happen. Over my dead body your going in the games. I hold on tighter. "Let go!"

Someone lifts me away. Oh no! It's probably a Peacekeeper, they're taking me away and my mother willl be all alone. My poor mother will have me in jail and Katniss in the games! Then I relise it's Gale. I thrash in his arms. "Up you go, Catnip." He says to Katniss.

"Put me down!" I tell him. He pretends he doesn't hear me. He takes me to Mother. As soon as were close to her, I push away from Gale and run into Mom's open arms.

Mom keeps saying things to me like, "It'll be alright." or "Please don't cry." Well, I know nothing is going to be alright and I'm already crying and I can't stop.

I look back at the stage and see Katniss speaking into the microphone and Effie say something in reply. It doesn't matter.

Then, Haymitch comes on stage hollering strange words I can't make out. Then he puts an arm around Katniss. He says something unintelligable and falls head-first off the stage.

Effie looks disgruntled as she quickly pulls a name out of the boy's bowl. She annouces the name, "Peeta Mellark." Katniss eyes widen before going back to looking normal. She knows him. I can tell.

He's the baker's son, I know that. When I go in to trade for cheese, sometimes he's working the counter, He always slips a cookie in the bag along with the bread. I decide that I trust him, but he is going in the arena with Katniss. Katniss has to win and Peeta has to die.

The thought makes me sad.

Katniss and Peeta shake hands and go into the Justice building.

Family and friends are supposed to line up out front to go and talk to them. I grab Mom's hand a drag her up the steps.

I have to see Katniss. The words I will say to her click together in my head.

She has to win.

* * *

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Please review guys! Seriously, I have one review :(

Bye-bye my giraffes.


End file.
